


MAD HEAD LOVE

by Neunsieben



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neunsieben/pseuds/Neunsieben
Summary: 「XVII-07」
Kudos: 1





	MAD HEAD LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> 「XVII-07」

和泉一织喜欢面对着光亮汇聚成的海洋看着七濑陆的背影，所有人的目光聚焦在赤发少年的身上，虽然无法看到他的表情，但那一定无比耀眼。  
「看啊，这就是我们的CENTER」  
如果此时有人能够窥探他的心声，便只能听到这样的呐喊。他能够骄傲地说出这样的话，只因为这是他创造出的「七濑陆」  
最后的曲子结束了，灯光自然而然地熄灭，视野变得昏暗，他所注视的少年被黑色所代替，耳返里传来的声音也听不真切。  
在谢幕到来，聚光灯再次亮起之后他便能再次见到七濑陆，莫约五六分钟的间隙，他闭上了眼睛。

爱是没有理性的混乱。  
和泉一织从不相信这样的事情，即便是在这种时候他都认为自己足够清醒。血液在身体里流动，动脉鲜红静脉暗红，红血球白血球都在认真地搬运着物质，一切在自己身体中发生的事情他都一清二楚。  
所以他知道自己现在在做什么。  
他否认着脑海中忽然涌出的不知是哪个人提出的概念，也并没有停止。

闭上眼的那一刻便明白了这个动作的意图。  
绀发的少年从背后抱住他，七濑陆配合地转过头来。两人像往常那样接吻，从轻到重，尝到对方唇膏的味道，右手拇指顺着鬓发停留在耳廓，划过好看的弧度和食指一起挑逗耳垂，像是咬下苹果那样轻而易举地在七濑陆的耳骨上留下牙印。  
「呜……有点痛……」  
赤发的少年发出了轻微的悲鸣，像小动物的呜咽。他轻轻舐舔自己留下的痕迹，赶忙摸了摸对方的头作为安抚。  
「抱歉……我会注意的」

他刻意压下声音，保证只有他们两人听得到。

「失礼了，七瀬さん」  
在他的耳边留下了自己的气息，再次侵占了对方的唇舌变得愈加放肆，熟练地拨动着纽扣，织物间的联系被切断从依附之上剥落，棱骨分明，疯狂的人会发出赞美之声。掌心的温度在经过跳动的心脏前后变得滚烫，好似被血液高速的流动所灼伤。  
微凉的指尖在肋骨间隙停留片刻，淡薄的甲刃无法劈开熊熊燃烧的烈火，一番无用功后便难以靠近，几次试探却也无法将其平息。  
于是火势蔓延到各处，赤发少年迷失在这样的大火之中找不到出路。呼吸开始不安定，挣扎着从喉咙底部发出了求救信号。  
「いおり……帮我……」  
「嘘——我知道」

就算不这么说，和泉一织也会照做。

「放松一点」

赤发的少年点了点头，他似乎喜欢这样直白的要求，所以比以往更为顺从。  
做好了最后的准备沿着垂线一路向下，双手在十字路口互相道别走向不同的去处。不管是左还是右都是险路，而那么自负的少年只会全都选择。  
灵活的双指在稍作探寻后便打开了通路，对方咿咿呀呀不成语句的呻吟反倒让绀发少年的意识更加清醒。他稍稍拉开了两人之间的距离，为了过后变得更近。而另外一侧的动作没有停止，忽慢忽快，时而轻柔时而粗鲁。  
渐渐磨掉了对方最后一丝耐心，主动给予了亲吻，而两人之间的距离在那瞬间变成了负数。  
七濑陆的背和装着自己心脏的胸膛紧紧贴合，连皮肤都要融在一起的热度，和泉一织能够数清楚脊椎的节数，两人身体的某处相互吸引又互相排斥。  
空闲出来的手在各处游走，沾染了汗水和不断亲吻时溢出的唾液，夹杂着空气中弥漫着属于两个人自身的气味分子，路线变得乱七八糟。

黏糊糊的声音逐渐响彻，与耳边粗重的喘息重叠，连自己的意识都快无法寻回。企图抓住什么当作救命稻草，却被身后的人控制得无法动弹。

「いおり……快停下来……我感觉有点奇怪……」

陷入泥沼的亡命之徒。  
附在蛛网上的不幸昆虫。  
还有被和泉一织抱着的七濑陆。

越是挣扎便越是深入。

「别担心……」  
这样的话语在此情境下只会被当成欲拒还迎，即便本意如此也会湮没在更多的喘息之中，没人分辨得出真假，也无人在意。少年在对方的后颈处刻下吻的烙印，不顾那忽如其来的战栗，只是将他拥得更紧。  
「还记得我对您说过的话吗？」  
没有能够仔细思考暗语的心情和精力，明明拼命地抵抗着这种冠以爱名的暴力，最后还是轻易地被达到顶点时的成就感所吸引而乐此不疲地重复。  
收不到回应的和泉一织自说自话地继续着，继续着，就像摇摆的节拍器一般不会停下。  
一切从七濑陆的身体里发出的声音都是甜美的事物，对他的请求，混乱的吐息，压抑着又不小心发出的惊叫。

所有的这些都让他舒服极了。

因为这是「他的」七濑陆啊。

聚光灯再次亮起的时候，和泉一织终于回过神来。  
到了该谢幕的时候了。

  
「请让我控制您，七瀬さん」

自从七濑陆点头默许的那一日起，也或许是离那更早的时间点，他便预想过会有这样的结局。不是没有人提醒过他这种诉求力就像是吞噬人心的怪物，但对于他来说这都无关紧要。  
七濑陆不是那样的孩子。  
歌者是无罪的，而受其影响日渐疯狂的人又该如何。

和泉一织对七濑陆许下的诺言，最后到底束缚的是谁呢。

他感觉自己口干舌燥。  
如同沙漠中长途跋涉的旅人，即便是海市蜃楼中的绿洲他也会毫不犹豫地奔去，可最后等待他的依旧是一望无际的黄沙，而旅人最终还在原地彷徨。

七濑陆依旧用清亮的嗓音回应着粉丝们对自己送来的所有热情，而和泉一织仍然站在原处，丝毫未动。

**Author's Note:**

> [感谢您购买并阅读XVII-07，这是本子的最后一篇了，很抱歉用这种形式与您见面，希望您能够喜欢。如果能说说感想就再好不过了，有缘再见。]


End file.
